Usopp vs Sniper
Usopp vs. Sniper is a what-if battle by Joshua_foote14. Intro Wizard: This is Wizard here. Boomstick: And this is Boomstick! Wizard: Today we're going to make two snipers fight each other to the death. Boomstick: Who knows who would win? Wizard: One sniper will win, and one will lose. Boomstick: Right...so whose going to fight today? Wizard: Usopp and Sniper. Boomstick: Alright then! Usopp Wizard: Usopp is a member of Luffy's Straw Hat Pirates, much like Nami, Zoro, and Luffy. Of course, he hasn't been in many fanon Death Battles yet. Boomstick: That's why we're going to let him be in the spotlight! Usopp: Thanks! Wizard; Usopp is a sniper, much like his opponent. He's also good at crafting. He wields a slingshot. He also wields a hammer though it's not his primary weapon. He also has dials that he could use to absorb attacks and send them back to the attacker. Boomstick: He's pretty durable too! He's survived being hit by a 4-ton bat as well as being smashed through various walls! Wizard: He also has a range of over a mile. His goggles can be used to help him snipe. Boomstick: That's some improbable aiming schools! Wizard: Well, this is One Piece...a lot of characters have superhuman feats. Boomstick: Just look at Luffy! Wizard: Usopp can also use Pop Greens, which are carnivorous plants that expand on impact. Boomstick: His slingshot can also be used to fire explosive rounds, as well as an egg to blind his enemies! It also has flammable ammunition as well. It can even fire shurikens or shower the victim in quills! Wizard: He's also good at lying to others, such as using a ketchup bomb to make his opponent think he is dead...he's not lying to you about his abilities though. Usopp: Darn right, I'm not! You better be reading this! Boomstick: Now for the Sniper. Sniper Wizard: Sniper is a member of the RED Team...and yes, we're not using the BLU Sniper for this fight. The BLU Sniper is on a trip to Australia so he won't be starring in Death Battle today. Boomstick: The Sniper is experienced with firearms...he can wield a sniper rifle that he can use to headshot his enemies! Wizard: It's particularly useful against the Heavy. Boomstick: He can also wield a crossbow as well...though personally I would use the sniper rifle! Wizard: The Sniper can also wield jarate...which is bottled urine. Boomstick: Gross! If someone gets hit by it, they will take increased damage until they wash it off. It's effective against the Spy since it can short-circuit his cloaking devices. Wizard: Speaking of protecting himself from the spy, the sniper also has a shield that he can use to protect himself from back attacks, such as the Spy's backstab. Boomstick: He can also use the Cozy Camper to gradually increase his health when he's not fighting. Wizard: His Cleaner's Carbine can also be used for rapid-fire gun power. Boomstick: Though he doesn't typically fight at close range, the sniper also wields a machete. Wizard: Now that we've analyzed the combatants, it's time for a Death Battle. FIGHT! Usopp was walking through the RED Base. He had heard that a man that went by the name of Redmond Mann was currently hiring mercenaries. He would pay a hefty amount of cash in exchange for his situations. Little did he know that at that very moment, the Engineer was discarding some blue paint. "Why do we need blue paint? We're part of the RED Team!" exclaimed Engineer. Unfortunately for Usopp, the Engineer dumped the blue paint on Usopp by accident. "Aargh!!!" screamed Usopp. Much to his frustration, his outfit had been dyed blue. Well, he could change his outfit later. Unfortunately for Usopp, this caused the Sniper to mistake him for a member of the BLU Team. "A member of the BLU Team? In our base? I don't think so!" exclaimed the Sniper. Immediately, he aimed the sniper rifle at Usopp's head. However, even though he got a headshot, this did not kill Usopp. "Ow! That hurt!" exclaimed Usopp. He then noticed Sniper. "You picking a fight with me?" asked the Straw Hat Pirate crew member. "Of course I am! This is a Death Battle, mate!" exclaimed Sniper. "Fine by me..." answered Usopp. FIGHT! The Sniper continued to try to snipe Usopp, but Usopp responded by shooting him with his slingshot. The Sniper quickly moved out of the way. Unfortunately, he couldn't seem to get a good shot on Usopp with him shooting at him. He decided to switch weapons. This time, he switched to a machine gun. "I'm going to pump you full of lead!" exclaimed the Sniper. He then proceeded to pump Usopp full of lead, causing blood to splatter everywhere. Usopp collapsed on the floor. "Ha! I killed him! Take that, BLU Team! You should have sided with the RED Team!" exclaimed the Sniper. Ironically, that was what Usopp was planning to do in the first place. However, as the Sniper celebrated his victory, Usopp attacked him with a hammer. "What? I thought you were dead!" exclaimed the Sniper. Fortunately, his Razorback protected him from the attack. Curious, Usopp seemed to have a lot of blood on him...yet he seemed to be alright. Oh wait, that wasn't blood. That was ketchup. "Are you some sort of spy?!" asked the Sniper. "I think Nami's more of a spy than I am..." answered Usopp. "Who the heck is Nami?" inquired the Australian. "The hottest pirate ever!" exclaimed the Straw Hat pirate. "I'll take your word for it." said the Sniper. The Sniper splashed Usopp with jarate. "This is disgusting!" shouted Usopp. Now he was dripping with pee. Why did the Sniper even pee in a jar? He was going to have to take a bath after this. Of course, he was already covered with ketchup and his outfit was covered with blue paint. "You're mine!" exclaimed the Sniper, aiming his machete. However, Usopp whacked the Sniper repeatedly with his hammer. "Ow!" shouted the Australian. Fortunately, his Cozy Camper was able to heal him. However, Usopp had an even nastier trick up his sleeve. He fired a Pop Green at the Sniper. "What's this?" asked the Sniper. The Pop Green grew into a massive carnivorous plant. "Oh my god!" screamed the Australian. The massive carnivorous plant ate the Sniper alive. "Now for me to go take a shower..." stated Usopp. KO! Results Usopp cleaned himself off and donned a red outfit so that everyone would know that he was now part of the RED Team. He would go visit his friends later once he received his paycheck. Meanwhile, the Sniper respawned in his room. "Those stupid BLU Team members got me!" exclaimed Sniper. "Actually, he wasn't part of the BLU Team...I dumped blue paint on him by accident." explained the Engineer. The Sniper felt relieved. He couldn't stand losing to the BLU Team...but he supposed he could stand losing to someone who wasn't part of the BLU Team. Boomstick: And the RED Sniper dies once again. Wizard: Unfortunately for the RED Sniper, Usopp was much more durable than he was. Usopp has survived things that would easily kill the sniper. Boomstick: Not to mention that he was better at close-range than he was, since he could use his hammer for a frenzy attack. Wizard: And of course, the man-eating plants Usopp could summon would eat Sniper alive... Boomstick: Usopp could also fire a shot from over a mile, and his goggles assisted him with aiming at the Sniper. The Sniper has never fired shots that far! Wizard: Much like the RED Spy could, Usopp could also fake his death, allowing him to fake out the Sniper and ambush him with his hammer, since the Sniper is vulnerable at close-range. Boomstick: In addition to having a plant eat him alive, Usopp could also blow up the sniper using dokuro so, or use rafflesia to mess with Sniper's senses and make him have difficulty shooting at him. I guess the Sniper should have brought weed killer! Wizard: The winner is Usopp. Category:Sniper Duel Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Joshua foote14